This invention relates to the design and construction of an information display device. The invention relates more specifically to displaying information down on the ground. The device it proposes is particularly appropriate for outdoor uses, although it may also be used inside buildings.
In a preferred field of application of the invention, the display device is to be placed in car park areas, for instance at the end of the white lines that delimit the parking spaces. In such cases, the device is used as an information support, but, at the same time, it also has the advantage of ensuring a better delimitation of the car spaces.
Meanwhile, the invention does not exclude using the invention device for displaying information on quite different planar surfaces and, in particular, on vertical wall surfaces or up on ceilings.
The device according to the invention is intended for displaying all types of information, and among them more particularly for displaying signalizing information, such as information entailing commercial indications or information about reserved parking places, or for displaying advertising information.